A tire recap tread a vulcanized rubber device having inside grooves that is designed to envelop tires when they are introduced in an autoclave for vulcanizing the bead in recapping or retreading by the premolded or precured method is known.
In recapping or retreading by the premolded or cold processes, the tire has the old layer of rubber that remains in its tread scraped in the proper machine for this purpose. Following this, a given amount of a rubber base glue is applied on the scraped surface, which is left to dry. A new tread consisting of premolded vulcanized rubber with the characteristic groove design stamped on the upper surface, has a connecting film made of crude rubber glued to the under surface, and the combination is fitted to the previously scraped tire surface. This fitting is done on a machine for this purpose, that rolls the design on the band applied as the tire rotates, from the center to the sides. Afterwards, to finish it, a strip of rubber is glued along each joint of the premolded tread, and side band of the tire. After being prepared in this manner, it is placed in a special autoclave housing, used in the tire renewal industry, for the purpose of keeping the compressed air in the autoclave from entering during the process of vulcanizing the bead, located between the new tread applied and the tire being reconstructed or renovated.